Entwined Hearts
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Follow Gabriella though High School life from Year 10 to leaving in Year 11. Boyfriends, friends, fall outs, bullies, tears, prom, braces, exams and annoying siblings. All the things that a teenager goes though(well some teenagers). Follow Gabriella in her story Entwined Hearts and see how she find love and gets though her high school life.
1. Chapter 1

**Entwined Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella approached her locker slowly, wary of the glee on her friend Reese's face.

"Oh my God girl! He is totally checking you out!" Reese exclaimed as Gabriella busied herself putting textbooks away. Gabriella rolled her blue eyes at her oldest friend, not surprised at her over-excited squealing. She poked her head cautiously out from behind her locker door to see who Reese was talking about.

Across the hall, the newest member of East High was lounging nonchalantly against the wall, his dark blonde hair perfectly coiffed and his t-shirt tight enough to show off his well-muscled arms and toned torso. Gabriella had to admit it – he was kind of gorgeous. Unfortunately, never in a million years would he cast his glance her way.

"No way. He's staring at that Year 10 girl over there," said Gabriella, motioning to a petite brunette 2 lockers over.

"Nah-huh!" Reese shook her head vehemently and continued to argue her point in a heated whisper. The pair remained arguing until Gabriella has finished sorting her books for the day.

She closed her locker door and turned to leave but came face-to-face with a pair of piercing blue eyes and a head of luscious brown hair. The new guy is stood so close she could smell his shampoo and she had to use every ounce of self-control not to squeak at him.

"Actually, Gorgeous, I was looking at you," he murmured as he brushed past her and disappeared down the crowded hall.

Gabriella blushed furiously but managed to call out, "Hey! Won't you at least tell me your name?"

He turned and grinned a devilish grin, walking backwards as he replied, "Smart girl like you? You'll figure it out."

Gabriella was too stunned to do anything but lean against her locker for support while Reese practically bounced up and down on the spot. People were starting to stare but Gabriella was too caught up in what her mysterious admirer has just said to notice.

"Come on!" Reese was tugging on Gabriella's arm and pulling her from her daze. "Move it girl! We have to find Leila to start hatching a plan."

The word 'plan' started alarm bells ringing in Gabriella's mind and she shook her head to clear it. "No. No way. No crazy schemes."

"Crazy schemes? When have I ever come up with a crazy scheme?" Reese enquired incredulously, hand on hip.

"Where do I start?" Gabriella retorted, her mind whizzing through at least half a dozen different awkward situations Reese had landed her in.

"Seriously. Please. Promise you won't interfere?" Gabriella pleaded.

"Interfere with what?" Leila's hazel eyes were sparkling with mischief as she

approached her friends.

"Noth-" Gabriella started, but Reese cut her off.

"That new year 11 guy?"

"The cute blondie with the sexy arms?"

"Yup." Reese paused for dramatic effect. "He called Gabriella gorgeous!"

Gabriella's eyes were rolling for the second time that morning as she resigned herself to her fate. She made her way to her English class and left her two friends squealing and hatching plans to discover her admirer's name. As she rounded the corner, she almost slammed straight into the last person she wanted to see - Meredith Brooks. And just to make matters worse, she was talking to Gabriella's mysterious stranger. Meredith was the pretty and popular student body president. She had curves in all the right places and with her long blonde locks and elfin features had all the boys admiring her – and she knew it.

"Oh-" Gabriella was about to apologise but didn't get the chance.

"So I'll see you at my party, right?" her voice was over-loud and so sickeningly sweet that Gabriella has to fight the urge to mime vomiting. She was well aware that Meredith was marking her territory, and trying to scare her off; clearly she liked the new guy too.

Gabriella sidestepped around the pair and got a couple of paces down the hall when he called her, completely ignoring Meredith's question to ask: "You found out my name yet?"

Buoyed up by the fact that Meredith was standing behind him looking furious, Gabriella managed a coherent reply: "I'm good, but I'm not that good. I'll give it some thought later, if I have time." She smiled coyly and slunk into her English class, eager for break to come around so she could fill in Reese and Leila on what had just happened and figure out the new boy name.

Today was shaping up to be a good day...

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield

2


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that day, Gabriella caught herself staring at her admirer more than half a dozen times, but she also saw him sneak the occasional glance at her.

As she was stood by her locker collecting her books for her 3 afternoon classes, she sensed someone stood behind her. She turned and come face to face with the same piercing blue eyes that had her mesmerized that very morning.

She smiled and turned back to her locker. "I've not figured your name out." Gabriella admitted answering the very question that was on his mind.

"I didn't come over to ask you that," he smirked.

Gabriella casually glanced over her shoulder. "Then why are you here?" she asked, turning and crossing her arms over her books.

"I came to ask you for your number," replied the boy.

"My number?" repeated Gabriella.

The boy nodded.

"Why should I give you my number when I don't even know your name," wondered Gabriella.

"Troy come on, we're gunna be late for games!" hollered a voice.

"As conspicuous as always," muttered Gabriella, reaching a hand behind her to closed her locker door.

"You know him?" asked Troy in disbelief. "Actually now I think about it, your eyes look the same and you have a similar nose," mused Troy.

"He happens to be my brother."

"Hey Troy, hey Gabriella," greeted Rob looking at the two trying to figure out what was going on.

"So your number Gabriella?" asked Troy in an inquiring manner.

"You ain't getting my number," stated Gabriella.

"Dude, are you trying to ask MY little sister out on a date?" demanded Rob.

"Yep," confirmed Troy.

"No one dates my little sister without my say so," exclaimed Rob.

"I'd date her whether you like it or not," retorted Troy hotly.

"Who says I want to date you, you ain't getting my number," stated Gabriella, again unaware that Reese and Leila had come up behind her.

"Here's her number," said Reese passing a scrap of paper to Troy.

"REESE!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"What?" asked Reese innocently.

Gabriella turned back to Troy.

"As for the date, I'll let you know," she answered with a smile before turning on her heel and walking off, leaving Troy and her brother looking after her, as her friends followed her down the hall, demanding to know what just went down.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day carried on with sly glances back and forth between the two as they went from class to class. Yet when the bell rang, Troy made his way over to Gabriella's locker, not expecting her reaction. To his surprise when Gabriella came into view she walked past him, blatantly ignoring him. His face donned a confused expression and he jogged down the hall to catch up with her.

"Hey," he said enthusiastically.

Gabriella sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want Bolton?" she asked shortly.

"Well Miss Montez, I would like to enquire if you'd be interested in doing some one on one tutoring with me," replied Troy.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No I'm totally serious. Your brother said you are ace at ICT and I really, really need help," explained Troy in a pleading tone.

"Right now?" asked Gabriella coming to a stop and turning to face him, causing a hold up in the crowd of students hurrying past her, eager to start their weekend.

Troy nodded whilst grasping Gabriella's arm to tug her out from the throng of people. "If it's possible. If it's not I'm sure I can plough though the 50 odd worksheets on the school server," he gabbled.

"I'll help you, but you have to do something for me in return," bargained Gabriella, a devious smile creeping across her face.

"What?" asked Troy apprehensively.

"I'll think about it and get back to you," replied Gabriella turning on her heel a, grin on her face.

"So mine or yours?" asked Troy following her as she proceeded to leave East High after another long week. They stepped though the doors and were instantly hit by the blazing warmth pouring down from the clear blue sky.

"For tutoring? Mine," replied Gabriella.

"Cool," muttered Troy under his breath as he ran to keep up with her. He glanced up and the sight of the sunlight highlighting Gabriella's raven black strands was enough to scatter his thoughts, taking his breath away and leaving him motionless.

Gabriella murmured something that was too low for Troy to hear.

"Pardon," he stammered, shaking his head as though he was emerging from a trance.

"I have cookies. But you have to earn them," she whispered.

"By doing good in tutoring?" questioned Troy.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows "Good?"

"Oh, erm … I mean well," stuttered Troy embarrassed and ducking his head as a red flush crept up his neck and flooded his face.

Gabriella sensing Troy's embarrassment, changed subject. "So, or … mine, tutoring and cookies," she offered, shrugging her shoulders despite the fact that he couldn't see her.

Troy raised his head to look at her and nodded.

The walk to Gabriella's house was pleasant as they enjoyed each other's company and the warmth of the sunlight hitting their skin.

"You did not," laughed Troy as they entered Gabriella's house.

"I did! It was completely embarrassing," mumbled Gabriella.

"I can't believe you threw up on your crush after trying to impress him. That is highly amusing," choked Troy through his laughter.

"When you're done laughing at me I'll be in the kitchen," said Gabriella striding down the hall and into the kitchen.

Troy eventually stopped laughing as he tugged his Nike trainers off his feet and took a look around the plum colored hallway. He noticed four doors leading away from the hallway and a carpeted staircase in the far right corner. A collage of family photos covered the wall alongside the stairs going up the stairs. Each and every one was encased in a gold coloured frame.

He proceeded down the hall way, his socked feet sinking into the plush black carpet. He entered the kitchen as quietly as he could so as not to disturb Gabriella from her task of arranging cookies on a plate and took a seat at the black marble breakfast island in the centre of the room. His eyes strayed from Gabriella to absorb the spacious garden he could see out of the large window above the stainless steel sink. Troy's gaze flittered from the view, to the wooden cupboards with the silver handles, to the gleaming black marble counters that match the breakfast island. Suddenly he slipped down from the stool and quietly crept over to Gabriella.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella said.

Taken by surprise, Troy slipped on the wooden floor and landed hard on his backside. Gabriella's hands flew to her face in an attempt to smother her laughter. A tiny giggle managed to escape her lips as Troy climbed to his feet.

"Hey," exclaimed Troy, feigning a hurt tone.

"Sorry, that was just so amusing," giggled Gabriella, almost choking on her laughter.

"What's going on?" asked Rob as he popped his head around the door.

"Troy fell over," laughed Gabriella.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rob to Troy.

"You told me your sister could tutor me so I asked her and she is going to tutor me, nothing else," explained Troy.

"He thinks of me as his best mates little sister and on top that just his tutor," thought Gabriella.

A couple of hours later, Gabriella was seeing Troy out.  
"This went really well," smiled Gabriella.

"Yeah," Troy agreed.

"If you need any help, let me know," offered Gabriella.

"Gabriella," Troy paused. "Gabriella I really wanna get to know you, will you go out with me?" he asked.

"What about Rob?" asked Gabriella.

"He'll come round eventually," said Troy, an uncertain expression on his face.

"Troy, you're a great guy but I'm not sure of my feelings for you I need to be 100% sure that I want to be committed into a relationship, especially with someone I hardly know. This is all new to me and I haven't had feelings for a guy apart from my brother or my dad and I'm going to need some time to think about how I feel for you," confessed Gabriella.

"I understand," sighed Troy, "Sweet dreams," he whispered, chastely kissing her forehead before heading into the night.

Gabriella made her way back into the house and closed the door as she inwardly groans at the thought of the scattered Chinese boxes that litter her bedroom floor.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, where did you disappear off to with Mr Bolton yesterday?" asked Reese.

"Oh nowhere, just mine," smiled Gabriella coyly.

Reese and Leila squealed and started jumping up and down, insane grins on their faces.

"Nothing happened," protested Gabriella.

"Oh," the smiled on Reese and Leila's faces dropped into disappointment.

"He just came for some tutoring," explained Gabriella.

"That's no fun," whined Reese a pout on her face.

"However," added Gabriella.

"Yeah," said Reese and Leila, faces expectant with anticipation.

"He did," paused Gabriella.

"Yeah," said Reese and Leila.

"Eat my cookies," said Gabriella.

"I thought it was going to be something good," whined Reese.

"Well, he did ask me out," said Gabriella nonchalantly. "But I didn't think you'd want to know that," she added, a grin on her face.

Reese and Leila both let out an ear splitting shriek that caused Gabriella and Troy who was on his way over to cover their ears.

This distraction gave Gabriella time to slip away though the students flowing with the halls.

However, Gabriella's disappearance left Troy, Reese and Leila bewildered.

"Where did she go?" asked Reese.

"To class I presume," said Troy, turning around and heading in the direction he thought Gabriella had gone.

Leila and Reese shrugged and headed to class, discussing the development in their best friend's love life.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was sat in her English classroom, being one of the first ones there. These feelings for Troy were confusing. Her stomach was all in knots, her mind was a whirl of possibility and yet her heart was scared. It was obvious he liked her, hell he wouldn't have asked her out if he didn't. Actually scrap that he must really like her if he was still going to ask her out even when her brother forbade him to.

Despite those two signs, she was still scared, scared of rejection, humiliation and heartbreak.

The day dragged on with Troy searching for Gabriella and Gabriella ducking down halls to avoid the boy who had invaded her thoughts.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two girls were looking for one girl while the one girl was hided. One boy was looking for the same girl, his eyes searching every nook and cranny.

These girls were of course Reese and Leila and the other girl in question, Gabriella. The boy, of course, was Troy and he was also looking for Gabriella.

But the three searching a duo, and Troy, could not find Gabriella. They thought they had searched everywhere in school but they had forgotten one place. The one place where Gabriella was curled up on a bean bag, reading - the library.

Heading in just out of curiosity, Troy's eyes landed on the person he had been searching for. The girl with raven black hair was curled up on the purple bean bag in the back corner of the library, a kindle perched on her knee. She was so riveted by what she was reading that she didn't see Troy sneak up to her and plop onto the brown bean bag next to her until he spoke, lightly touching her leg.

"Hey," whispered Troy, nudging her leg with his hand.

Gabriella jumped slightly from her position.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Want me to leave?" asked Troy.

"What? No," said Gabriella a bit too hurriedly.

Troy allowed a small smile to creep onto his face at Gabriella's hurried response.

"So," said Gabriella.

"So," said Troy.

"Do you need anymore help with ICT?" asked Gabriella.

"If you're the tutor I'll always need help," said Troy.

"Troy, I already said I'm not sure of my feelings for you. I need to be 100% sure that I want to be committed into a relationship, especially with someone I hardly know. This is all new to me and I haven't had feelings for a guy apart from my brother or my dad and I'm going to need some time to think about how I feel for you," explained Gabriella, sitting back in her bean bag.

"I know but you can't blame a guy for trying," shrugged Troy, getting up.

Just as Troy was walking away from the bean bag area, Gabriella's voice stopped him.

"Troy," called Gabriella, getting a glare from the librarian.

"Yeah," said Troy, pivoting round.

"I'll go out with you," said Gabriella, surprising herself and Troy.

"Really?" asked Troy, a smile forming on his face.

Gabriella double checked herself. "Yeah," she smiled.

"I'll get something arranged," smiled Troy, heading out of the library.

Gabriella sat back in her bean bag.

"She was going on a date," she thought. "A date with Troy."

"Oh my gosh," she thought. "My first date."

She let a smile creep onto her face as she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder, before heading out of the library towards home.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella was nervous. She was livid. She was confused.

Tonight was her first date with Troy, so it was only natural she was thinking about it during the day but obviously someone thought she was thinking to much and that person was Mr Grimshaw, her maths teacher. He had called on her several times in the lesson when she didn't have an answer or had the wrong one and he had told her to pay more attention. This of course, had made her blush that crimson colour at the attention that had been drawn to her, and she had sunk into her seat. However, that wasn't the end of the matter - Mr Grimshaw had called her to stay back at the end and Gabriella felt he had had a go at her, harping on at her to pay more attention and do her work properly. He wasn't concerned that she wasn't getting maths - he was angry and thought she should get it so she had stood there and taken and now she wanted to burst into tears and run home to her bed, but alas she couldn't because she had another lesson.

She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone in her pathway until she knocked into them and tumbled to the floor.

The person was Meredith Brooks. "Great this day just got better," thought Gabriella sarcastically.

"Watch where your going," snarled Meredith, before stepping round her and striding off.

That was the final straw - Gabriella could feel the moisture welling up in her eyes. She sat there and students passed her by, no offer of help extended to her until a strong tanned hand stretched out in front of her. She looked up and clasped it and as Troy pulled her to her, she still wanted to get rid of the pressure inside her, the tears welling up so she did the first thing she thought of and threw herself into the arms that were still supporting her.

Troy knew something was wrong immediately when the calm headstrong girl he grown to know and like in just a few days was now distraught and falling to pieces in his arms so when he felt the moisture from her falling tears soak though his shirt, he wrapped an arm around her and guided her away from the prying eyes of lingering students.

When Gabriella eventually looked up from her emotional outburst. she thought Troy had taken her from school but the look on her face made Troy explain that they were in the school gardens - a place Gabriella didn't even know existed.

"It's so beautiful here," Gabriella said.

"Yeah I come out here often to think," smiled Troy. "Mostly about you," he added, as an after thought.

This comment made Gabriella blush that crimson colour and turn her head. Fingers gently tilted her chin back to her companion and Gabriella felt drawn like a magnet to Troy.

This unseen bond between them felt like a string drawing them closer until Troy gave a groan and gave in to the battle in his head as he lowered his lips to Gabriella's, unsure of how he would be received.

This kiss was like fireworks going off inside her heart which felt like it was going beating nineteen to the dozen. Troy's lips were soft and supple as they moved over hers. Unsure of what to do. Gabriella felt guided by Troy's movements and so followed his lead. copying his moves.

Deprived of oxygen. the pair separated, but their lips were only a breath apart. Their chests were heaving as they drank in the air that their bodies craved.

"So," said Troy. after a short silent spell. "Wanna tell me what got you so worked up before?"

In so many words Gabriella retold the events that lead to her falling apart in her dates arms.

"Mr Grimshaw loves me," Troy commented.

"Don't rub it in," muttered Gabriella.

"Hey some people get it and some people don't, I don't think Mr Grimshaw understands that. I get it, and if you'll let me. I'll help you," smiled Troy.

A smile suddenly appearing on her face. Gabriella nodded and snuggled into Troy's side as the cool harsh wind suddenly made her shiver.

"Hey school's almost out. How about we head to our lockers and get out of here," suggested Troy.

Gabriella nodded, but as the pair began their journey back into the school building. the nervousness began to bubble up in Gabriella's stomach again. She had just kissed this boy and cried on him and snuggled into him. why was she still so nervous.

Noticing the quietness of his companion. Troy looked at her.

"Why so quiet?" he asked.

"I'm nervous," replied Gabriella.

"Of?" asked Troy. concern showing on his face.

"Our date," answered Gabriella.

"Why?" Troy enquired.

"I don't know," shrugged Gabriella.

"Can I say what I think?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"I think you're scared of the girls finding out and bombarding you, and you're scared of your brother finding out," explained Troy.

"Maybe," shrugged Gabriella.

The pair continued towards Troy's locker until someone halted their progress. Rob.

"What's going on?" he asked, eyeing the pair and their obvious closeness.

Gabriella looked at Troy, who looked back at her, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and grinning.

"I'm walking my girl to her locker before our first date," shrugged Troy. as if it wasn't a big deal.

Leaving Rob spluttering behind them, the pair continued across the hall to their destination - Gabriella's locker. Fortunately, Reese and Leila weren't there, so the inevitable ambush that would have come because of were, Troy's arms were didn't.

She breathed a sigh of relief and tried to calm her frantic brain. "He called me his girl to my brother. To my brother! He's going to be mince meat," thought Gabriella. "I don't want him to be mince meat."

"You're so glad the girls aren't here," grinned Troy.

"I don't want to be ambushed right now - I want to get away from this place and put today behind me," explained Gabriella.

"Put today behind you eh?" asked Troy.

"I didn't mean it that like," spluttered Gabriella.

"I understand what you mean - the bad parts. So, are we good to go?" asked Troy.

"Don't you need anything from your locker?" asked Gabriella. confused that he hadn't stopped there.

Troy glanced over to where Rob still stood.

"Yeah I suppose, stay here," he said.

Gabriella watched as Troy weaved between the flow of students to his locker, where he silently collected what he needed, before turning to come back. His actions were halted by Rob and he received a one verbal warning.

"Hurt her and you will be sorry," warned Rob.

"I know and I care about her a lot. I won't and don't want to hurt her. Seeing her cry is the worst thing ever," said Troy, before heading back to his date.

"Someone got warned," taunted Gabriella, as they strolled from school campus arm in arm towards an unknown destination.

"If I hurt you, I'll be sorry," said Troy.

"So, you going to tell me where we're going?" asked Gabriella, looking up at him.

"Not a chance," grinned Troy.

Gabriella snuggled back under his arm and the pair chatted as they journeyed to their destination.

**Comment 117**

They arrived at a quaint quiet café about a twenty minute walk from school.

Sitting down at a table for two, the pair looked at the menus and commented on what looked good.

Deciding on the cheapest thing on the menu, Gabriella ordered the tomato soup with ham sandwiches and a diet coke, while Troy ordered the chicken salad sandwich with a coffee.

The pair bantered as they waited for their food which was very prompt.

Gabriella's meal looked delicious and she was starving. The soup had been placed in a bowl and four triangle sandwiches were lined up next it.

Troy's baguette had been cut in two and placed on his plate in a triangle with two ends of the sandwich meeting at the top of the plate and a small salad and crisps were arranged nicely in the centre.

Too hungry to talk, Gabriella started to work her way though her meal as Troy watched her. Aware of the eyes on her, she looked up to find Troy observing her over his coffee.

"What?" she asked.

"Someone's hungry," chuckled Troy.

"Someone didn't have lunch," said Gabriella. "That someone was in the library trying to finish her maths homework and avoid her friend's interrogation,".

"You'll have to face them sometime," said Troy. "And I will help you with your maths whenever you need it."

"How about later at mine?" asked Gabriella.

"Sure," smiled Troy, biting into his sandwich.

The couple bantered back and forth during their meal and even ordered a bowl of chocolate ice cream to share.

Once the meal was done and the bill had been paid by Troy the pair exited the café and started the walk to Gabriella's house and maths homework.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So this hasn't been updated in forever. Sorry, it's kind of been stuck in my beta's list of chapters to do and she got backed up, then had exams and a holiday but no foul to her. Anyway I wrote these next three chapters back in Feb so there is probably errors because that was before my beta. So sorry for that but posting them like this saves so much for my beta and I. So sorry if there are errors and enjoy.**

For the next week Troy and Gabriella were inseparable. Reese and Leila were suspiciously both off and Rob hadn't taken too kindly to the new couple.

Gabriella's mum had yet to meet the man who had stolen her daughter's heart without her realizing and her dad was out of the picture so he needn't be involved.

They weren't official though. Troy didn't know Gabriella was waiting for him to ask her but she was. She was waiting, waiting for that question that would make her smile for days. Yes being with him, going on dates everyday was amazing but she wanted more. She wanted to be his, his girl, his girlfriend - exclusively.

The day was drawing to a close, Friday the weekend. Reese and Leila were back and didn't know about Troy being Gabriella's technically speaking and she wasn't about to divulge that information herself. However Troy didn't know she hadn't told them so when the bell rang he came to her locker same as always. The girls didn't find this strange they still thought Troy was trying to win their friend's heart little did they know and he know, he already had.

He threw his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun her around before slowly releasing her giggling form until her tiptoes hit the ground. Holding her there he leaned in meeting her tender lips with his. Squeals were drowned out as their lips meshed together. Drawing back for air reality can back into view with the soundtrack of squeals.

"I gotta go to my locker babe," he said, before letting go of his hold on her.

Turning and weaving though the students eager to start their weekend Troy made his way across the hall while Gabriella leaned against her locker watching still breathless.

"Girl what happened while we were away?" asked Reese.

"Stuff," answered Gabriella vaguely.

"How long?" asked Leila.

"A week," answered Gabriella. "But not officially he hasn't asked he called me his girl to my brother the first day. So I think he might assume were together but he's not asked me."

"And the kisses?" asked Reese.

"Amazing," gushed Gabriella.

Little did Gabriella know Troy was behind her and had heard the whole conversation, but he had signalled to the girls to keep quiet as he heard what Gabriella was saying about their relationship.

He slipped an arm around Gabriella's waist and lead her away after goodbyes for the weekend.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" asked Troy.

"Movie at home?" asked Gabriella hopefully.

"Mine or yours?" asked Troy.

"Mine mum's home," replied Gabriella.

"Meet the mum time," said Troy.

"Yeah no time like the present," answered Gabriella.

"Speaking of meeting parents," said Troy.

"Yours want to meet me?" asked Gabriella.

"No but you will soon. No I want to ask you a question," said Troy.

"Mmmm," said Gabriella snuggling into Troy as the chill September wind blew.

"Why do you never have a jacket?" asked Troy, shrugging his off.

"That's what you wanted to ask me?" asked Gabriella, annoyed as Troy slipped the jacket over her shoulders and she pushes her arms into the too-long sleeves.

"No that's not what I wanted to ask?" chuckled Troy.

They pair continued on their way until Gabriella halted to a stop her motions halting Troy as well.

"Well?" asked Gabriella.

"All in good time love," said Troy with a slight smile on his face.

Gabriella pulled out of his grasp and crossed her arms expectantly.

"What?" asked Troy an amused expression on his face.

"I have a mirror in my locker you know," she said annoyed.

Troy realized what she was getting at she had seen him stood behind her when she spilled all her thoughts to the girls.

"Be patient love I will ask you but not just yet," Troy assured her.

Gabriella pouted.

"I'm not going to ask you just because you're pouting," said Troy.

The pair then continued their walk in silence and it ended with no kiss which set the mood for the weekend.

The whole weekend was tense and for once Troy and Gabriella were apart for the longest time Rob had known. He knew something was up and went to speak to Gabriella.

"Has he hurt you?" asked Rob.

"No," sniffed Gabriella.

"Gabriella what has he done?" asked Rob.

"It's what he's not done," answered Gabriella.

"Huh?" asks Rob.

"He's hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend and I thought he was going to ask me on Friday afternoon when he was walking me home but then when he said he wanted to ask me a question but he didn't. So when I asked what did he wanted to ask me he said all in good time. But I told the girls I wanted him to ask me and he was behind me. So I told him and he told me to be patient he will ask me but not yet and then I pouted and he said he wouldn't ask me if I was doing that and we haven't spoken since," explained Gabriella.

"Well if he said he is going to then he will. He seems a man of his word," said Rob.

Gabriella shrugged and cuddled into her duvet.

After this conversation Rob went to meet Troy in town.

"Are you going to ask my sister to be your girlfriend because she's been in bed all weekend crying?" asked Rob looking around his surroundings he asked "Why are we at a flower shop?"

"Hello to you too and because I want a flower to ask Gabriella to be my girlfriend more specifically a red rose," explained Troy, heading over to the bucket of red roses.

"The symbol of love?" asked Rob.

"Yeah but not yet," said Troy.

Rob understood what he meant yes the red rose was a symbol that Troy had strong affections for Gabriella but not love not yet.

"You think maybe soon?" asked Rob.

"Yeah heading that way," said Troy.

"Couldn't think of a better person to love my sister," said Rob.

"Thanks mate," smiled Troy, purchasing his red rose.

They head out of the shop.

"I was going to ask her at school tomorrow but I'll come home with you and ask her," said Troy.

"Good idea private she'll like that," said Rob.

The pair started the twenty minute walk to the Montez house chatting about how Troy would ask Gabriella.

Meanwhile Gabriella was still curled up in her bed still sniffling. Troy would probably never ask her now she shouldn't of pushed the issue oh how she wished she hadn't said anything to the girls.

She was dozing off when she felt her bed dip with added weight. Assuming it was Rob she waved a hand swatting the person away, but when a red rose laid in front of her face by a strong tanned hand she was wide awake.

Rolling on her side she came nose to nose with Troy. She immediately rolled back over with shock. She was trying to collect her thoughts when Troy's placed his strong hand on her waist and rolled her back over.

They came nose to nose again.

"Hey," whispered Troy.

"Hey," whispered Gabriella.

A silence enveloped them. The magnetism between them was electric and their lips drew together at their own accord. The pair drew back breathless moments later.

"Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?" asked Troy, with baited breath.

"Only if you will be my boyfriend," answered Gabriella, a smile of her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," whispered Troy.

"Why are we whispering?" asked Gabriella.

"Because your mum is in the lounge and she doesn't know I'm in your bedroom," explained Troy.

"Oh," said Gabriella.

"I'm going to kiss you now," smiled Troy, leaning forward.

"And I'm going to ask what the hell is going on," said a voice.

Gabriella and Troy turn their heads to see Gabriella's mum standing in the doorway arms crossed and her lips pursed in an angry line.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Troy had excused himself and was now pacing in Rob's room while he listened to his now girlfriend get hauled over the coals by her mother.

"You let a boy come into your room," shouted her mother "A boy,"

"What happened?" asked Rob.

"We kissed and I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I said I was going to kiss her again and your mother said and I'm going to ask what the hell is going on here," explained Troy.

"Maybe I shouldn't of told you to go on up," said Rob.

"I think I'm going to go," said Troy "Will you tell Gabriella I said bye," he added.

"Yeah," replied Rob.

Troy walked out of the room but as he passed he couldn't resist looking into Gabriella's room. She saw him and made a move from her bed. But as soon as her mother saw her daughter's line of vision and movement she blocked it. And Troy continued out of the house. Hearing Mrs Montez shout "You are not to see that boy again. Boys are evil filthy creatures who just want one thing,"

He paused at the front door.

"He's not like dad mum just because dad got you pregnant in high school with Rob and then pregnant with me and left later doesn't mean Troy is like him. We're not sleeping together. I'm not even ready for that. We just got together," said Gabriella.

"No Gabriella," ordered her mother.

"Not every man is like dad there are some good one's out there and I have found the one for me," shouted Gabriella. "I love him," she whispered.

"You are not to see any boys Gabriella not while you're under my roof," shouted her mother.

"So you want me to be a nun for the rest of my life?" asked Gabriella.

"I didn't say that," said her mother.

"Mrs Montez with all due respect I love your daughter very much and I will never ever hurt her in the way you husband did you," said Troy, from his place at the doorway.

"I thought you had gone," said Mrs Montez bitterly.

"So did I," muttered Troy. "I would never pressure her to try anything unless she was ready and I would like a chance to prove myself," he added.

"I will think about it now I want you to leave," said Mrs Montez.

"Can I at least say goodbye to your daughter?" asked Troy.

"Very well," said Mrs Montez, leaving the room.

Gabriella got off her bed and flew at Troy whose arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you," said Gabriella.

"I had to try when I heard what she said I just had to. I can't lose you," murmured Troy.

"I'm glad you did come on you need to go," whispered Gabriella pulling back from his embrace.

Troy looked momentarily confused and then sad.

"We don't want to push her too much do we," said Gabriella.

"No of course not. Will you walk me to the door?" he asked.

"Gladly," said Gabriella.

The couple headed downstairs and had a short brief kiss before Troy departed from the property unsure of what the future would hold for him and Gabriella. Knowing that if they were both willing to fight for their relationship then it didn't matter.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been a week since the encounter with Mrs Montez and Troy and Mrs Montez hadn't made a decision instead she had flown of to Malibu for another case. So Rob was in charge and he was allowing Gabriella to see Troy while she had the chance. He wasn't getting in the way of love. Karma would come back and bite him one day.

So today she had all day with a morning at the park and an afternoon ice skating. Troy had tried to kiss her as they left the house but with Rob watching it was a no go.

"The sun is great, nice and warm" sighed Gabriella "This afternoon is just beautiful"

Troy and Gabriella were spread out on a picnic blanket park, they had placed it under the hanging willow tree that hovered over a small lake in the middle of Albuquerque park. The sun beating down on them.

"Just like you" whispered Troy, in Gabriella's ear.

"Wow it's beautiful" breathed Gabriella

"Yeah there was nothing in the world I could compare this place to till I meet you and let me tell you, you are more beautiful compared to this place in fact your gorgeous" said Troy.

"Thanks" blushes Gabriella.

"Now should we share that kiss?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nods as she wraps her arms round Troy neck and he ducked his head and kissed her. The kiss was soft and gentle and everything Gabriella had dreamed it to be. Troy pulled away but Gabriella lifted her head, her lips searching for Troy's and Troy leant down and kissed her again.

Five minutes later Gabriella had her head on Troy's chest and her arms wrapped round his middle, Troy is playing with Gabriella's hair.

"I love us being together" sighed Gabriella happily.

"Yep it's great" said Troy.

Gabriella lifts up her head and loses herself in another seriously passionate kiss.

Half an hour later they parted ways to get ready for the rink. With appropriate clothes on and stomachs full they meet again.

"Hey" greeted Troy, with a hug and kiss.

"Hey" said Gabriella, withdrawing from his grasp.

"Shall we go skate?" asked Troy.

"Yeah after I've put my skates on" answered Gabriella.

"Oh yeah" laughed Troy, looking at Gabriella's feet.

They go and sit down but are still there five minutes later so Troy gets down and ties Gabriella's skates for her, then helps to her on her feet.

"Thanks" said Gabriella.

"No problem now shall we skate?" asked Troy.

"Yeah but I can't skate" said Gabriella.

"Just hang onto my arm" said Troy.

"Ok" replied Gabriella.

They got up and go on the ice. 3¾ hours later Troy pulled Gabriella up off the ice for the 12th time and lead her off the ice he took off his shoes.

"I'll be back in a min" said Troy and he walked off to get his shoes back.

Gabriella's friends had just entered the ice rink and see Gabriella on her own and go over to her.

"Gabriella why didn't you tell us you were coming ice skating we would of come to then you wouldn't be on your own" said Reese.

"I'm with Troy" answered Gabriella.

"Hey ladies," greeted Troy, as he came back over.

"Hey," answered Leila and Reese.

"So does your mum know about this?" asked Reese, sitting down while she put her stakes on and Gabriella took hers off.

"Nope, she's in Malibu another case," smiled Gabriella. "Rob is in charge and he has said I can spend time with Troy while I can. Something about not getting in the way of love so karma doesn't come and bite him one day," she shrugged, finally getting her boots off.

Troy headed to go and get her shoes so she didn't get her feet shredded.

"He's so sweet," gushed Leila.

Gabriella nodded a dreamy smile played on her face.

"Someone's fallen," giggled Reese.

"Hard," commented Leila.

Gabriella looked over to the rink.

"No girl I meant you," squealed Reese.

Just at the moment Troy headed back over and the converstation was cut short.

"We'd better be getting on," said Troy, once Gabriella had gotten her shoes on.

They said goodbye and once out of the rink, Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and they started to walk until they were a good distance from the ice rink. They sat on a bench next to a pond which was sparkling from the moonlight, Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"What time is it?" asked Gabriella drowsily, with a yawn added onto the end.

"Nine why?" asked Troy.

"Crap Troy I need to be home in half hour for mum phoning!" exclaimed Gabriella suddenly very wide awake.

"I'll get you there. Get on my back and you can sleep as I walk you back," smiled Troy.

Gabriella nodded and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck while her legs locked round his waist. Moments later as Troy set of she was asleep and she stayed that way until she got home.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
